School Dayz
by Jonot
Summary: Yet another A.U. high school L.o.Z. Princess Zelda is looking forward to a new year and a new school and showing just how relatable the royal family can be. However once she got to this new school things didn't go as planed.
1. Back to a New School & Catching Up on Ne

School Dayz

Back to a New School & Catching Up on New Times

Inside a comfortable stone dining room sat a young woman with short blond hair and commanding gray eyes, and a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair, reading a mews paper. The two sat in a peaceful silence enjoying their morning meal, a peace that is suddenly interrupted.

"Please Daddy, please please please can I?" entered a young girl that had burst into the room with arms filled with papers

"Tetra, what is it that your sister is going on about this time?" The girl's father said without looking up

Tetra responded after finishing a bite of oatmeal, "Well Dad, it seems to me that Zelda wants to convince you into letting her go to a different high school for the next couple of years."

"What!?" He exclaimed, dropping his paper before continuing, "Why does a Princess of Hyrule wish to leave her friends and classmates, and go to another school?"

"Not to be rude, but most of the kids that I go to school with are jerks and snobs. All the cool kids graduated with Tetra, leaving the ones who are looking down on everybody else that isn't of the same social class as them. Half of the guys are hitting on me thinking that I have some influence in raising their own station in the kingdom."

Zelda had dirty blond hair that hung lose half way down her back, and on either side of her face were locks of hair tied up in multicolor ribbons.

"There has to be a better reason to change schools than to get away from your noblemen peers?"

"Actually, father, there is." Zelda started to hand him the sheets of papers that she carried in. On them were charts, reports, and pictures, "Next year Tetra will be going to Hyrule University and she will most likely have a degree of social awkwardness due to the fact that she wont know how to interact with the common people."

"Hey!"

"Sorry sis. Now to help avoid the same situation for me, and to show that the royal family is making the attempt to connect with the citizens of Hyrule. So I propose that my enrolment at a public school would be the best way to achieve the desired goal."

The king looked over the documents that were handed to him and his younger daughter, "I assume that you have a school in mind, otherwise you wouldn't be bringing this up."

Zelda handed him a pamphlet with the words "Skyloft Academy" written on the top, "This school has a strong academic record, and it is open to the many races and cultures in the kingdom. Making this school is one of the best for me to go to for this experience."

"Skyloft? Tetra isn't that the school that was doing extremely well in sports for the past year?" He said thoughtfully

Tetra sat up, "That sounds right. Their teams seemed to have come out of nowhere this past year."

"You're missing the point. At Skyloft I can better connect with our people and use that to be a better princess councilor to Tetra when she becomes queen"

"It's not that bad of an idea, Dad. Zel is already a well beloved member of the royal family in the eyes of the people, and by having her go to a public school will improve that view for many of our citizens."

"The two of you are making some very good points, but I do have a few concerns about you going to a whole other providence. The first being is where are you going to stay during your time out there?"

Zelda flipped through her papers and pulled out a map of the school grounds and showed her father, "As you can see Skyloft Academy offers on campus dorms for students to live in. The school hosts a number of foreign students that may be performing the same task as me."

"Alright. What about the local people and the town hosting the school?"

"Good question. The host town is called Kokiri, which has a very high safety record where the only really problem that they ever have is the occasional drunk. Also the student council is more or less their own government, modeled after our parliament, which includes a disciplinary committee called the Bombers."

The king looked at the papers that were being handed to him. As Zelda spoke he read over them and was impressed at how well done his daughters research was on this school.

"Impressive Zelda, you've certainly done your homework and obviously put a lot of thought into this. However I still have one final concern about this whole idea. I don't exactly feel comfortable with the idea of having one of my daughters moving so far away on her own. So I need to know that there are people in the area that I can trust to look out for you."

Zelda couldn't hold back the grin that spread across her face. "I'm glad that you brought that up. You see for over a year now the Princess of Twilight and the son of the Goron Chief have been going to Skyloft. Also Ruto is speaking to her father about attending Skyloft with me."

"King Zora is such a push over when it comes to that girl. It'll take about ten seconds for her to convince him into letting her go." Tetra pointed out

The king sat back in his chair letting out a long sigh, "Princess Midna, Princess Ruto, and Darunia will also be attending Skyloft with you. You've certainly thought this out and been making plans based off of going there. And since my main worries have been put to rest," he says waving his hand at the pile of documents, "I will have to start making the appropriate arrangements now wont I."

The younger princess could hardly contain her excitement as she leaps onto her fathers lap and gives him a hug and a kiss, "Oh thank you so much Daddy."

"Remember to come home every now and then and send me up dates on how you're doing out there."

"I will." Zelda said as she got off of him and moved out of the room, "I need to call Ru and let her know."

xxXxx

The summer months passed and the student body president found herself standing outside the main gates of the school waiting for two special guests. At first glance you can easily tell that her favorite color was green, from her hair to her forest camo caprees was all green. From her vantage point she saw a caravan of black vehicles approaching from the highway.

They soon stopped in front of her and about a dozen men, ranging from zora's to hylians, stepped out and scanned the area. Then a goron opened a door to the middle car, allowing two young girls to step out. The first one, a zora, wore a dark purple summer dress and a simple head dress that moved down the length of her dolphin like head tail. The other, Zelda, had a white skirt with the tri-force embroidered in gold and a light blue tee.

"Good afternoon princesses, and welcome to Skyloft Academe. I am Saria Forester, the student body president." She said with slight bow

"It's a pleasure to meet you Saria. I'm Ruto and this is Zelda."

"Greatings." Zelda said as she shook Saria's hand

"It was smart of the two of you to come a day early, this way I can show you around the campus without having to have to rush through the large groups of people. Will your entourage be joining us?"

"No, they will not." Ruto said firmly and calmly

"But Princess Ruto…"

"No buts. You guys won't be needed to stay and watch over us during the school year, so you all might as well start getting used to it right now. Understand?"

"Ye…yes princess." The guards responded somberly

Saria stepped up to the gorgon, who she figured was the unit leader, and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Buck up boys, their highnesses are in good hands here at Skyloft. The bombers have an outstanding record for keeping the student body safe and secure."

"Very well princesses, we'll make our way to your dorm and drop off your things." said the gorgon

The group of guards returned to their respective vehicles and drove away to the student housing. Leaving the trio of girls alone.

"Now that your chaperones are gone, how about I give the two of you a tour of the school. I know just about every inch of this place, and if we're lucky we might still be able to see the men's track team practicing."

xxXxx

Ruto collapsed on her bed after a long tour of the grounds and said, "I knew that Skyloft was big, but that was ridiculous. It's going to take more than a while to get used to this place."

Zelda laid down next to her friend, "I agree completely with you on that point. That Saria girl was fun and all, however she could've arranged for a ride if we were going to walk all over the campus. Of course seeing all of those guys in the track team doing their runs was worth it."

"Oh yeah. Some of those boys made that walk well worth taking." Ruto sighed

The two of them laid in a comfortable silence for a while before Ruto spoke again, "You do realize that you're not sharing my bed."

The two laughed for a moment, "It'll be interesting living together, I hope you know? We're bound to get into a few fights." Commented Zelda

"I think that we'll be fine, just as long as you don't cook us dinner."

"Come on, it only happened once. And Tetra did get better."

"Yeah, after a week of bed rest."

The two glared at each other before another laughing fit started up.

xxXxx

"Alright Aryll, where would you like to go for diner?" said a dirty blond hylain boy as he walked through a side door leading from the drive way to the kitchen

"What's the occasion, little brother Link." Came a sultry female voice

Link looked over at the kitchen counter where a very good looking gerudo girl sat snacking. She wore a pair of mini-shorts and tank top, she left her long crimson hair hang lose down her back. The way she was sitting made it look as though she was trying to seduce the young man.

Aveil, what are you doing here?" Link said in an unimpressed and annoyed voice. He stepped further into the open kitchen in his cargo pants and light hoodie.

"She just stopped by to talk." A young teen with short blond hair said as she popped out from behind the counter

"Tis true, somebody must keep a watchful eye over our darling Aryll while you are out doing whatever it is that you do." Aveil said as she rustled the little girls hair, "But I am curious as to what would prompt brother Link to take us out for dinner."

"Link is asking Aryll where she wants to eat, what's the occasion?" Saira called from the same door that Link entered from.

"Saria, what are you doing here?" asked a giddy Aryll

With a smug expression on her face, "Well I just finished giving the two newest students of our school a tour around the campus."

"Why would the student body president give a tour to a couple of new kids?"

"Simple my fire haired friend, the pair in question were Princess Ruto and Princess Zelda."

"Are you serious? The two most famous princesses in all of Hyrule are coming to Skyloft for School?!" Aryll asked excitedly

Squinting at his sisters sudden high pitch voice, Link asked, "Why are they coming here?"

Aveil slugged his arm at the question, "Why would they not want to come here, brother Link? Shyloft is a fine institution; everyone should want to come here for their schooling."

Saria gestured for the trio to calm down, "I'll tell you everything once our precious Aryll decides on where we're going for dinner."

"Whoa there, I didn't invite you two to eat." Link exclaimed

"Oh please Link, I know the best place to go to eat." Aryll said with a pair of forest green eyes, which looked like they were getting bigger

"Fine, but only if she puts on a pair of pants first." Link said as he pointed towards Aveil

xxXxx

Bites was a local place that Link and the gang enjoyed eating at, and it was also Aryll's favorite place to eat. She liked it due to a great part that it served miniaturized food that most people would think were appetizers. Link liked it mostly because it was a place that gave you plenty to eat in an affordable budget.

They sat in the both, that over time became their usual place, and Link turned to the two older teen girls, "I hope that the two of you understand that I'm not paying for your dinner."

"Link, you know us." Saria said in a fake offended voice

"You're right, I do know you two." He says sternly

"So tell us, Saria, why are the princesses coming to Skyloft?" Aryll asked in a very noticeable eagerness

"That's right I was going to tell you guys about that. IT turns out that they're coming here because of the fact that there is a wide variety of people and cultures that attend our fair school. We have exchange students from all over the country and from other kingdoms, a multitude of different races, multiple social classes, and a wide mix of beliefs here.

"It's a good place for aspiring princess councilors to learn more about the people in the kingdom for the benefit of our future Queen Tetra."

"I don't know, it kind of sounds like some sort of a publicity stunt to make the royal family more relatable."

"Brother Link, that is very unlike of you. I'm rather surprised that you'd honestly think that our beloved princesses are just coming to our school just to look good."

Feeling the girls gaze burning holes in him, "Well I could be wrong, it's been known to happen."

Much to his relief, the food had arrived and Link started to put some in his mouth.

As they started to eat Aveil suddenly recalled a question that she never got answered, "So, brother Link, why did you invite us out to eat? What's the occasion?"

"I don't recall inviting you two, you just tagged along."

"I don't mind." Aryll said, "They're practically family."

"Thank you sweetie, that's so kind of you to say about us." Saria awed

"Since the two of you are officially members of the gerudos, to me you are family." Aveil added

Suddenly Saria slapped Link's arm, "Stop changing the subject and tell us what's going on."

Link put his hands up defensively, "Okay, I'll tell you guys. The occasion is that I've finished negotiating this year's sports contacts."

"Really, which teams are you going with this year?" Aryll asked eagerly

Link knew why she was so excited; it was because whenever he went to another school he brought her along. Aryll loved to travel to the different providence of the kingdom and see what it was like there. She would always return with a bag full of treats and nick knacks for her friends. Not to mention the teams that he went with spoiled her with gifts for being so cute.

"That's great, brother Link. Your skills are being well honed by joining those different teams."

"What teams did you sign up with?" Aryll asked more firmly

Link started to count out the teams on his fingers, "Let's see; there's the fencing, rugby, swimming, wrestling, and archery. And the best part is that they are paying me more this year than last thanks to all of the success that we had last year. Not to mention that the schedules don't over lap as much as they did last year, so I can get a little time off."

"It sounds to me that Darunia and Pipit will be happy to have you on their side." said Saria

"I wouldn't say that Pipit was happy that I was joining, it was more like he was looking forward to dueling me again."

"You did give him a rather good whack on the head the last time the two of you guys fought." Aryll pointed out

"I was there when they were dueling, and it was Pipit's fault for not keeping his elbow up when he should have." Aveil commented

"From the mouth of a professional swordsmen." Saria said as she poked Aveil

Aveil chuckled to herself as she sat up straighter with a proud look on her face, "Of course I'm a professional, I'm a gerudo after all. We defend the kingdom from attack along the desert path."

"Just wait a couple of years and I'll be out there with you in protecting the kingdom." Link said as he struck a heroic pose

The trio of girls couldn't help but laugh at link

"Well since we're making announcements to our little group, I suppose should make mine as well. Prince Hogarth has given has given me his permission to leave the gerudo dorms and move in with brother Link and sister Aryll." Aveil said in an official manner

Link started to cough on his drink as Aveil made her announcement, "You're joking, right? I don't ever recall saying that it was okay for you to move in."

"Sister Aryll and I discussed it earlier and she gave me her consent."

"No way. There's nothing you can say that can make me agree to this."

Aveil leaned in close with her hands on the table and a serious look on her face, "Tampons."

Link stiffened, "What?"

"Aryll is almost a young woman, Lin. She will need another, more mature, woman there to guide her through these delicate years." Saria said as she held Aryll's hand

"Saria you live like ten minutes away, you can come over anytime to help her out." Link exclaimed

"Sorry big bro, but I'm gonna someone there all the time. Saria can't do it because she has student council duties and her grand ma to help with. Aveil on the other hand doesn't have anything going on, and like I said earlier she's practically family."

Link hung his head, knowing that that in a matter of seconds all three girls will start to gang up on him and do their best to convince him into letting Aveil move in. He also knew that his sister will use her "big teary eye" expression to finish the job.

"Fine, you can move in. But you will have to agree to some terms when we get home."

There was a round of cheers and high fives from the girls.

Link continued, "Was that the reason why you were trying to seduce me earlier when I got home? I think the joke would've been on you since I wouldn't fall for your womanly wilds"

Aveil smiled mischievously, "Oh really."

She leans forward slightly and moved her arms together in a way that it squeezes and lifts her chest up. And spoke in a low, seductive, manner, "I know how good I look, and how to use those looks, little brother Link. If I really wanted you to fall for me then I would."

Link, like almost any teenage boy, looked at the display and couldn't help but turn crimson as the other two girls laughed at his experience.


	2. First Impressions are Lasting Impression

First Impressions are Lasting Impressions?

Link found himself in a position that he's seldom in, upside down and flying through the air. From time to time as he's wrestled alongside the gorgons he's be thrown during practices or matches, but his opponent this time was a hylain girl that was about his own age. And as he sails through the air Link reflects upon the decision that lead to this event.

xxXxx

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, welcome to your first class of physical education of the year. I am your instructor Ms. Ashei, you all may call me coach during your time here." A young woman with mid-length raven hair in a pair of sky blue and forest green shorts stood before her students, who were dressed in the same garments. "Today I want you all to get aquatinted with the equipment that we have her in our gym. If I catch you just standing around doing nothing, rest assured that I will find something for you to do. Now go and check the place out."

Almost instantly after the teacher had finished addressing the class a group of girls swarmed around Zelda, nearly surrounding the princess. In an attempt to calm the gaggle of groupies Zelda spoke to them, "Girls, please calm yourselves. I'm just here as a normal student like the rest of you."

"Oh but you are far from a 'normal' student, your highness." said one girl

"That's right, you're a Princess of Hyrule." said another

"I know that, but just treat me like any regular student. And call me Zelda, there's no need to be so formal with me."

"Okay, Zelda." A zora girl said that was followed by the group of girls squealing

_"Oh Nayru, what have I gotten myself into?"_ Zelda thought to herself as she winced at the high pitched sounds that the teens around her were making

Seeing the how uncomfortable Zelda was in Arveil approached the group of girls that had the princess trapped from behind, "Alright girls leave the poor thing alone and get moving before Ms. Ashei comes over here."

"Why don't you just bugger off and…" the first girl started to say as they turned around to see that the person that was being addressed was almost a full head taller than the group

"And what little girl?"

Even though she looked like she could be a model, Aveil gave off a strong air of intimidation and authority towards the group. They quickly moved away from Zelda and walked over to the treadmills and stationary bikes.

Once they were out of sight Zelda let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks a lot for that."

With a wide grin Aveil spoke, "Don't mention it. I'm overly fond of people who use others to raise their own popularity, it comes off as cheap to me."

"I hear that." Zelda said, and then held out her hand, "I'm Zelda."

Taking the out stretched hand, "Aveil. Here let me show you around, with me by your side you won't have to worry too much about people like them."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

xxXxx

During the class Link spent much of his time by the wrestling mats and the sparing bag waiting for the right moment to approach Zelda. For most of the class Aveil kept near her to intimidate the hoard of groupies from bothering her. It wasn't till another gerudo called that Aveil left Zelda's side. Seeing his chance Link decided to test the princess to see if the persona that she shows off in public is the real deal.

As Zelda got closer link approached, "Greetings Princess Zelda. I'm Link Stonewall." He said with a slight bow

"Hello Link Stonewall, it's nice to meet you. How about you just call me Zelda and I call you Link, is that okay with you?"

"Of course, you are a princess after all." Link answered, "So how do you like Skyloft thus far?"

"I like it; the people here are very nice and helpful. I guess it's partly thanks to the fact that I'm new here."

"Being daughter of the king might be helping that too." Link commented

Zelda was starting to get a little agitated at how Link kept pointing out her royal status in each sentence that he uttered and figured that it was time to confront him about it.

"Let me guess you think that everyone's treating me special because of being a princess, that I'm more or less a pampered princess brat. Am I right?"

Link raised his hands defensively, "I didn't say anything like that. I'm just making a simple suggestion of the possible reason why some of the people here might treat you."

"Like how Aveil stepped in and helped me out was for her own good. I'll have you know that I'm fully capable of taking care of myself and I don't need anyone to come to my rescue."

"Is that so?" Link said and then thought, _"Crap that came out wrong. I really need to turn on my brain filter."_

"Yes it is so, in fact I challenge you to a match. Nothing big just a simple sparing match between two class mates."

Link looked skeptically at her for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"Gear up you two and start using the mat." Ashei said as she approached the pair of teenagers

Sighing Link moved over to the shelf that held the safety gear and started to put it on. As he did so he took noticed that Zelda was putting hers on a bit awkwardly, as though she wasn't overly familiar with the equipment. And in just a couple of minutes the two were standing opposite of each other on one of the larger mats with most of the class standing around wanting to see how things would progress.

"Fighters ready, begin!" Ashei called as she dropped her hand in a chopping motion

Link figured that he should go easy on his opponent and launched a simple left punch. It wasn't till Zelda slightly moved to one side and grabbed his wrist that Link realized that he has just been played like a rookie.

Using his own momentum Zelda move into a position that would allow her to throw Link over her shoulder and send him flying through the air towards the other end of the ring. And as his back hit the padding the room fell silent, only a couple of students whispers kept the silence at bay.

Standing above Links head Zelda spoke "Still think that I'm a pampered princess?"

"To be honest I never said that you were, but" Link put his hands on either side of his head and pushed himself into a standing position and turned to face the princess, "I'll admit that you know some pretty nice moves. So let's see how good you really are."

xxXxx

The bell rang letting everyone know that they needed to get cleaned up and get ready for their next class. Zelda felt good about how her sparing match went with Link, and also felt like that she was the victor in the bout. She landed more hits than Link did and was much more maneuverable in the match. Sure she had a couple of bruises on her arms from blocking his strikes, but she felt that they were well worth it.

She let out a grateful moan as soon as the hot water from the shower head hit her sore muscles. She was into the relaxing heat that Zelda didn't notice the presence of another person behind her till she spoke. "I'm impressed Zelda."

Zelda jumped at the voice and turned to see that Aveil, who was nowhere near ashamed of showing her body, was just a couple of feet away from her.

Being a little embaressed Zelda quickly covering herself with her hands, "Pardon?"

"Your fight earlier, I was quite impressed with you. Not too many people can hold their own for that long against brother Link like that."

"Oh, thanks. I figured that he had it coming for being a jerk."

Aveil laughed, "I have little doubt that he had it coming, but I can assure you that he is no 'jerk'. A fool at times, but most certainly not a jerk." Then Aveil moved close enough to put a hand on Zelda's shoulder, "But if he was serious you wouldn't have stood a chance."

Zelda went from being red with red with embarrassment to red with anger, "What do you mean, I was hitting him more and I was faster. How could I lose to him?"

"If it had been a stander timed match then perhaps you would've beaten him, but you see Link is more of an endurance fighter. If that was a real fight then brother Link wouldn't have held back and he would've crushed you."

"Are you telling me that he went easy on me"?

Aveil took her hand off of the princess, "I'm afraid so. But you should be proud of yourself, there aren't many here that could've gone toe to toe with him like you did."

Zelda stood speechless for a moment, unsure of what to say or think about this Link Stonewall. _"There is much more to him than he lets on."_

Aveil turned and starts to walk away and speaks over her shoulder, "By the way Zelda, you've got one amazing body. You should show off a bit more of it.

Face turning red again, Zelda quickly covers her body out of embarrassment as she realizes that she was somehow coxed from the showers to the locker room.

xxXxx

Lunch came seemingly quick for Zelda, possibly because the class she was in was magical physics. She loved magic and was very good at it, as proven by how she would sometimes out do the court wizard with his own spells. She knew she'd enjoy the class after the first five minutes.

From her reaction Ruto knew that Zelda was in a good mood by how she was humming towards the cafeteria, "So I take it you've had a good morning."

"It wasn't bad." Zelda said with a smile, "How about you?"

"Great! One of the Indigo-Go's is in my math class. I think thatI just might need him to tutor me."

"Daily I bet." Zelda said with a nudge

Saria approached the duo and wrapped her arms around their shoulders, "Sounds to me that the two of you have been enjoying your first day so far."

"Hello Saria, do you intend to join us for lunch?"

"If I'm not imposing, Zelda."

"No way, it would be great to eat with someone that we actually know."

"Then be ready for a surprise."

xxXxx

Darunia sat near the west wall picking at his lunch of balsamic rock. He hated that kind of rock, nothing but air holes and light minerals. Oh how he would love some solid lime and corral. The reason why he was being deprived of his rich stone was all thanks to having been made the team captain of the gorgon wrestling team and he needed to stay in shape as an example.

His thoughts, and poking at his meal, were interrupted by a voice that was all too familiar, "Boulder belly!"

He turns to see Ruto leaping on top of him, "It's so good to see you."

Saria couldn't help but laugh at the nickname that the zora princess called out, "Boulder belly; I gotta tell the guys about that one to the group."

"Ru I know that I've told you countless times to not call me that." Darunia growled as he pried her off of him

"Come on Daru, you know that she only means well." Zelda said as she sat with a lunch tray

"Yeah I know, but still now Saria knows and she's going to tell the rest of our friends. I'll never hear the end of it."

"How can I not, after all you're very tight lipped about yourself."

"So you plan is to befriend us so that you can dig up dirt on Daru?" asked Ruto

"I find that blackmail is a very useful motivation. Especially when I can't get boulder belly here to anything that isn't directly related to wrestling."

"Changing the subject, how do the two of you like Skyloft so far?" Darunia cut in

"I like it a lot. It's ten times better than the royal academy and the punks that go there." Answered Ruto

"Ru's right. It's only been one day, but I know that I'm going to have plenty of fun here."

"That's good to hear." Saria commented

"So is this where you guys usually eat?" Ruto asked

"Well since this is only the first day, yes it would be." Darunia said

"You know what she means you big lug." Saria said as she slapped his arm, "But to answer your question, no we usually eat with those guys over there by the tables that the gerudo sit by."

Zelda followed Saria's finger that pointed at a table that had a pair of girls, which she recognized Aveil and Princess Midna, and a couple of boys that they seem to be joking with.

"Link Stonewall?!" Zelda said as she stood up suddenly

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that the two of you have already met." Saria said with a grin

"That's the guy that you fought with during first period? He's kind of cute." Ruto commented with a sly grin

"Yeah that's the…wait how do you know about that?"

Darunia spoke up, "I'm fairly certain that the whole school know about that little match that the two of you had during P.E. It's not very often that Link is thrown by some one that's not a gorgon."

"Aveil said something like that earlier."

"Yeah I'm sure she did. But don't mind him too much though; Link can be strait forward and kind of stupid at times, but he's as loyal of a friend that you'll ever find in this school."

"Link Stonewall, why does that name sound so familiar?" Ruto said with a thoughtful expression

Darunia looked at her, "You honestly don't remember. He's the one that found Lord Jabu Jabu's son and brought him back to the zora realm."

"That's it! Dad kept talking about how I should go out and find a nice guy like him. 'That courageous young hylain boy walked up to Lord JAbu Jabu's alter and placed junior in the water next to him. I want you to settle down with a young man like him' that's what he told me." Ruto said the looked intently at Link, "I guess I don't need to look all that hard now, don't I?"

"Ru," Zelda scolded her friend, "I do hope that whatever idea that is churning in your head is one that would be appropriate for a princess. Besides for all we know he might have a girlfriend."

Darunia couldn't help but laugh at Zelda's last statement, "Link having a girlfriend, now that's funny. Link has never been on a date before in his life."

Saria cut in, "Pretty much all of the girls here are A: intimidated by him and the legend that has been built up around him. B: they're scared of his connections with the gerudo. Or C: by how he keeps himself overly busy with the sports events that he contracts out to."

"Hold on a second there, I'm a little confused by your explanation. What do you mean by his legend and the gerudo's?" Ruto asked

"That thing with Lord Jabu Jabu wasn't the only deed that Link performed in his sixteen years of being alive. For example, about eight years ago there was this field trip to Darth Mountain, to visit Dins Temple. During the trip I lost control of my roll when I was racing with a bunch of my buddies down the side of the mountain. Link saw me more or less falling and jumped down after me."

"Daru was essentially rescued by Link when the two collided in mid-air and crashed in a grove of trees on a ledge." Saria commented

"Are you serious?" Ruto inquired

"The two of us are stone brothers thanks to that day."

"As for the gerudo thing, that one's even better." Saria started, "Four years after his run in with Daru, Link's house was busted into by a group of rouge gerudo's and took a couple of family heirlooms. Link, being the hero that he is, went after them towards their hide out. He did a great job sneaking around the place and managed to steal back his family's stuff, that is until he got to the main gate and tripped an alarm.

"He did his best to get away, even taking on a guard in a fight that he almost won. Alas he was captured and was brought before Prince Hogarth, who came to restore order in that hide out, for judgment. Luckily for Link, Hogarth found the tale amusing and decided that Link and his sister Aryel were to become adopted children of the gerudo."

"As proof of their membership into the tribes, they were given Aveil as their 'elder sister' to teach them some of the ways of the gerudo." Said Darunia

The two princesses were speechless, they had no idea that such a person of such high esteem even existed. A boy that is stone brother to the gorgon chief oldest son, savior to the child of Lord Jabu Jabu, and an official member of the gerudo tribes. The very thought of someone being any, let alone all three, of these things was incredible. Even more so is that nobody knows anything about it.

xxXxx

"What's you impression of the princesses now?" Aveil asked

"I have to say that Zelda is no pushover, and is more than willing to speak her mind." Link answered

"You got that from one fight? I could have told you that! I've known those two for years, and I know that I told you guys about their real personalities."

"Sorry Midna, but he needed to get the firsthand experience. Besides half of the time we don't even listen to the stuff you tell us." Aveil said

"Now Aviel, when a noble of Lady Midna's stature speaks it is only good of us to listen to what she has to say. Also she is one of our dear friends."

"Pipit you sound like a brown nose."

"Brother Link and I are only teasing, Pip. We do care about what our friends have to say."

"As long as you both recognize my greatness then all will be forgiven." Midna said in a regal fashion which caused the group to laugh. Then continuing, "Now that you know what kind of person that Zelda is, why don't you make a proper apology to her and invite the two of them over to dinner tonight."

"Yes, that is a grand idea. Brother Link you should make your three cheese cocoa pasta."

"Wait a minute here, why do I have to apologize? I didn't do anything wrong."

Pipit put his hand on Link's shoulder, my friend your behavior was less than admirable. Therefore a proper amends must be made, posthaste."

"Um, 'posthaste? Sorry dear, but I'm pretty sure that nobody has used that word in almost a century. But Pipit makes a valid point, Link." Midna commented

Link looked at his friends that were sitting around him, and with a heavy sigh, "You all suck, I hope you know. Fine I'll ask them over for dinner tonight." Then pointing at the tall gerudo, "But you're buying the groceries for this, okay."

Aveil forcefully slapped Link on the back, "That will be no problem, brother Link."

* * *

A/N: Okay I know what some of you might be thinking, "Why did he put in a shower seine in the girls locker room?" Well the short answer is that I'm a guy. And when I was in high school I wondered, like just about any other guy, what was going on in there. Also as you might have noticed that I'm using multipe characters from the many LoZ games, I mentioned this in the previous chapter and just wanted to emphisize that I wanted to try out something that isn'e seen very often.

Read and review.


End file.
